1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to frame configurations for bicycles and particularly to chainless bicycle drive mechanisms of the planetary transmission type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motocross bicycles commonly use a conventional bicycle frame with a bottom bracket and crankset driving a large forward sprocket coupled by a chain to a smaller sprocket driving the rear wheel. Since these bicycles are ridden extensively on dirt tracks, chain maintenance is particularly troublesome, and the bicycle seat is of little use during a race or in training.
An object of the present invention is to include a simple, low maintenance chainless drive in a compact light weight frame for motocross bicycles to encourage training and competition of young athletes, and to promote exercise and enjoyment for the young at heart of all ages.